pokehacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Brown
Pokémon Brown is a hack game based on Pokémon Red. It was created by Koolboyman. The hack barely resembles the original game, instead locating the adventure on the land of Rijon. The player is called by Prof. Tim to start an adventure and travel through the land. The game features new cities, routes, and characters. Also, it features a small part from Johto, based on its look on Generation II. Pokémon Brown is considered by many to be the best hack of a Generation I game. Many have cited this game as their inspiration to start hacking. It has received three major releases: the first one on 2004, which focused on the new storyline, the second one on 2009, which added Generation II and IV Pokémon, a final dungeon, and much more; and one on 2014, which contained many bug fixes and some additions. Locations * Seashore City * Route 53 * Gravel Town * Merson Cave * Route 54 * Merson City * Route 55 * Undeground Path * Route 52 * Hayward City * Route 64 * Route 55 * Route 50 * Route 49 * Owsauri City * Route 66 * Route 48-B * Route 47-B * Route 63 * Silk Tunnel * Moraga Town * Route 60 * Jaeru City * Route 59 * Warehouse * Botan City * Haunted Forest * Power Plant * Route 58 * Castro Valley * SS Anne (only accessible in original version; mentioned in all versions) * Mansion * Castro Forest * Route 62 * Route 61 * Route 57 * Route 56 * Eagulou City * Final Dungeon * Route 65 * Rijon League * Route 67 * Seneca Caverns (2014 version only) * Rijon Tunnel * Eaguluo Park * Azalea Town * Ilex Forest * Slowpoke Well * Route 34 Pokemon Type Changes (This list may be incomplete) *Clefairy/Clefable: Normal -> Fairy *Jigglypuff/Wigglytuff:Normal -> Sound/Fairy *Koffing/Weezing: Poison -> Poison/Gas *Marill/Azumarill: Water -> Water/Fairy *Bellsprout/Weepinbell/Victrebell: Grass/Poison -> Grass/Wood *Exeggutor: Grass/Psychic -> Psychic/Wood *Gastly/Haunter/Gengar: Ghost/Poison -> Gas/Ghost *Porygon/Porygon2/PorygonZ: Normal -> Abnormal *Ditto: Normal -> Abnormal New Evolutions (Also incomplete) *Electabuzz -> Electivire (use Electrizer) *Magmar -> Magmortar (use Magmarizer) *Rhydon -> Rhyperior (use Protector) *Porygon -> Porygon2 (use Up-Grade) *Porygon2 -> Porygon-Z (use Dubious Disk) *Onix -> Steelix (use Metal Coat) *Pikachu -> Raichu (Lvl 27; original release only) *Scyther -> Scizor (use Metal Coat) *Sneasel -> Weavile (use Razor Claw) *Gligar -> Gliscor (use Razor Fang) *Magneton -> Magnezone (use Coronet Stone) *Misdreavus -> Mismagius (use Dusk Stone) *Murkrow -> Honchkrow (use Dusk Stone) *Kadabra -> Alakazam (use Trade Stone) *Haunter -> Gengar (use Trade Stone) *Machoke -> Machamp (use Trade Stone) *Graveler -> Golem (use Trade Stone) *Yanma -> Yanmega (Lvl 43) *Chansey -> Blissey (Lvl 55) *Tangela -> Tangrowth (Lvl 55) *Togepi -> Togetic (Lvl 20) *Togetic -> Togekiss (use Shiny Stone) *Golbat -> Crobat (Lvl 50) *Piloswine -> Mamoswine (Lvl 58) *Slowpoke -> Slowking (use King's Rock) *Eevee -> Espeon (level up an Eevee from the International Tunnel) *Eevee -> Umbreon (level up an Eevee from the cave north of Seashore City) *Eevee -> Leafeon (level up the Eevee obtained in a trade in Botan City) *Eevee -> Glaceon (level up the second Eevee from the Game Corner) *Eevee -> Sylveon (use Magic Wand; 2014 version only) Category:Games Category:Hacks